¡Feliz Navidad!
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: ¡Feliz Navidad a todos y todas! Que lo pasen muy felices en compañía de los que aman.


Tiene que ser songfic, sino, me gana el tiempo y no puedo hacer nada como regalito de Navidad. De José Luis Perales, y los personajes ya saben, de Mizuki e Igarashi (excepto los que no lo son).

* * *

><p><strong>NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA<strong>

**.**

_**Mientras haya en la tierra un niño feliz**_

_**mientras haya una hoguera para compartir**_

_**mientras haya unas manos que trabajen en paz**_

_**mientras haya una estrella, habrá Navidad.**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

La fogata calentaba el ambiente, Albert y los chicos Cornwell (él los veía así, a pesar de que ya eran unos elegantes caballeros hechos y derechos y casados), habían armado la fogata, ante el deleite de los hijos de los Andley, los Cornwell y los Johnson. Por esta vez, celebrarían la Navidad en la cabaña que Albert ocupó en sus días de anonimato, aunque las esposas de los varones decidieron preparar el banquete en la Mansión principal, para evitar inconvenientes, por lo que durante ese 24 de diciembre hubo un ir y venir entre una y otra casa, ya que siempre parecía faltar algo: que si los manteles, que si las bebidas, que si los postres, que si los chicos no querían estar en una u otra casa.

George acabó por llevarlos a pasear un rato a través de la propiedad, junto con Archie, mientras que Albert y Stear acarreaban los regalos de Navidad para los pequeños y los guardaban bajo llave en uno de los cuartos de la planta alta. A comparación de otras fiestas, esta sería mucho más tranquila y en cierto aspecto, austera. La crisis de 1929 estaba muy reciente todavía y a pesar de la maestría y sagacidad de los Andley, había pegado en el estado financiero de la encumbrada familia, que se había visto obligada a vender parte de sus propiedades. Todos lo habían hablado, y entre vender Lakewood o la Casa de Chicago, todos decidieron:

-Chicago, Lakewood tiene demasiados recuerdos buenos para deshacerse de ella.

Además, la muerte de la tía abuela Aloy acaecida en el transcurso del año, era un dolor que todavía dolía. Todos la recordaban con mucho cariño, incluidos los niños mayores de las familias, a pesar de que también le tenían algo de miedo y muchísimo respeto a la matriarca del clan. Esta sería la primera Navidad que la dama no estaría con su amada familia y todos la extrañaban profundamente.

Albert decidió, por lo tanto, que la fiesta sería en la intimidad total. Claro, en la medida de que tantos niños lo permitían. Sus propios hijos: Tony, Rose y Emily (quien daba sus primeros pasos) y aún esperaban aumentar la familia. Los de Archie: Stear y Alice y con Patty embarazada nuevamente. Los de Stear: Archie, Martha y Alexander. Y no se diga los de George: Verónica, Sonny, Valentina y Natalia, Sabrina y Nikki, quien les provocaba a todos a protegerlo. Todos quedaron encantados cuando vieron la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de este niño tan especial al ver la hoguera encendida. Valía la pena pasar una Navidad sin tanto lujo, luces y parafernalia, sino con quienes de amaba.

_**Mientras haya unos labios que hablen de amor**_

_**mientras haya unas manos cuidando una flor**_

_**mientras haya un futuro hacia dónde mirar,**_

_**mientras haya ternura, habrá Navidad**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

-¿Todo listo? –pregunto la nueva matriarca Andley.

-Listo, señora Andley –bromeó Marianne, al inclinarse a sacar las galletas del horno, mientras se sostenía el vientre, con cuatro meses de embarazo.

-¡Espera, yo lo hago! –exclamó Annie y corrió junto a su hermana de crianza.

-Estoy embarazada, no enferma, además… -Marianne tomó con cuidado una galleta y le propinó un mordisco.

-¡Ya no vas a comer en la cena! –regañó Candy.

-¿Eso crees? –Patty se acercó y tomó otra galleta, a fin de imitar a Marianne.

-Este niño me provoca más apetito que los otros –explicó Marianne, soplando a la galleta-. Están deliciosas, Annie, eres toda una maestra.

-¡Niñas! –la voz de Ireri se dejó oír-. Si no nos apuramos, la cena no va a estar a tiempo, todavía hay que llevar cosas a la cabaña.

Por Ireri, habían decidido cenar a medianoche, en el cambio del 24 al 25 de diciembre, ya que así se acostumbra en México, dejando para el día siguiente el "recalentado", Ireri partía fruta para el ponche de frutas del que tanto gustaban los pequeños y las señoras de la familia. Los niños entraron en tropel:

-¡Mami, mami!

Una confusión de voces las atrapó, los chicos estaban dispuestos a ayudar, pero acabaron siendo echados de la cocina, por precaución. Así que se dedicaron a jugar a policías y ladrones entre los pasillos. Archie hacía una teatral demostración de la muerte de un ladrón, víctima de una balacera, gimiendo y arrastrándose a la puerta de la cocina cuando su madre se asomó:

-Hijito, Vete a morir a otro lado ¿Qué no ves que aquí nos estorbas?

Las demás se rieron de la reconvención de Patty y continuaron acomodando la comida, a fin de llevarla a la cabaña. Candy echó una última mirada al helado jardín que no lucía las rosas que lo caracterizaban.

-Te extraño, Anthony –murmuró-. Espero que tú y tu mamá, junto con la tía abuela, pasen una muy feliz Navidad.

_**Mientras haya un vencido, dispuesto a olvidar**_

_**mientras haya un caído a quien levantar**_

_**mientras paren la guerra y se duerma un cañón**_

_**mientras cure un herido, habrá Navidad**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

La cena fue deliciosa, con un cierto toque original gracias a Ireri, quien preparó aguinaldos de dulces para los pequeños de la familia. Esta enérgica mujer competía en carácter con la anciana Aloy y era la mano derecha de Marianne Johnson y considerada como parte de la familia desde que ella le conociera en su memorable viaje a México.

-¿Recuerdan aquella Navidad en el mar? –preguntó Archie, mientras bebía un largo trago de whiskey.

-Como olvidarlo, fue la primera vez que cené langosta para esas fechas –respondió Stear.

Habían viajado a México, precisamente, y lo pasaron en Acapulco, un centro turístico muy prometedor, a orillas del mar, en un cálido clima muy diferente al que ahora vivían.

Stear recordó, de pronto, las solitarias Navidades que había pasado en el frente de guerra y respiró hondamente, a fin de que el dolor que llenó su corazón se disipara. Miró a su esposa y acarició levemente el vientre incipiente, donde su tercer hijo se gestaba.

-Brindemos, familia –propuso Albert, levantando su copa-. Por nuestros seres amados –miró a Candy y a sus hijos-, y por los que se nos han adelantado: Rosemary, Anthony, la tía Aloy.

-Brindemos por nuestras esposas –propuso George, mirando con cariño y pasión a Marianne-, quienes siempre nos han amado y apoyado. Quienes son baluarte y columna de nuestros hogares.

-Brindemos por los pequeños miembros de nuestro clan –Stear paseó la mirada oscura sobre sus propios hijos y sobrinos-. Porque sean felices y con su felicidad nos llenes de dicha a nosotros, sus padres.

- Brindemos por los miembros que están en camino –continuó Archie, mirando a Patty y a Marianne-. Que su llegada sea llena de felicidad y amor.

Annie sonrió con dulzura, ella y su esposo intentaban concebir otro bebé, aunque todavía no lograban su objetivo, pero estaba segura que pronto quedaría embarazada.

-Brindemos por nuestros padres –la voz de Sonny sorprendió y agradó a los caballeros-. Que nos aman y nos educan para ser personas de bien, y a quienes queremos por sobre todo en el mundo.

Todos se sintieron conmovidos por el brindis tan extenso y emotivo y cada padre recibió en sus brazos a sus pequeños.

-¡Feliz Navidad a todos! –deseó el patriarca.

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA NIEVE Y LA ARENA**_

_**NAVIDAD NAVIDAD EN LA TIERRA Y EL MAR**_

Los regalos, colocados bajo un enorme árbol de Navidad, adornado con un hermoso Nacimiento de piezas de barro, regalo de Ireri y traído desde su natal Michoacán, hicieron las delicias de la familia, unos con cuidado y cariño desataron los enormes lazos de las cajas, otros con gozo y ansiedad rompieron envolturas para admirar los presentes. Dos regalos en particular, fueron muy emotivos: Nikki pudo abrir el suyo sin ayuda de nadie, un osito de peluche, que abrazó con cariño.

Y el de Albert, de manos de Candy:

-¿Un chupón? –preguntó el patriarca con los ojos azules de sorpresa.

George rió de la cara de su concuño y amigo.

-Está bien que me comporto como un niño, pero…

-¿No adivinas, tontito? –Candy, con una enorme sonrisa, se colocó la mano sobre el vientre.

-¡Vamos a tener otro bebé! –exclamó Albert y abrazó a su mujer con profundo amor.

Ese fue el mejor cierre para la fiesta de Navidad, saber que nuevos miembros la celebrarían el próximo año.

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y TODAS!**_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
